Duet
by WalkingWithWater
Summary: The combination of a violin and a piano... YuushiOC
1. Vionlinist

A beautiful melody was heard from the music room.

The once silent hallways were now filled with the breath taking music.

"The Midnight Tango" was its name.

After some time, the melody finally came to an end.

"Well done, Yuushi," said a brunette, clapping softly.

The blue haired tensai bowed down.

"Arigato, sensei," he said politely as he put his violin down.

She stared at him for quite a while, then asked, "Would you like to play a duet?"

Yuushi was caught off guard this time. His mouth was practically hanging down, mentally, of course.

"A duet?" He repeated.

His teacher nodded. "I have a student who is an excellent pianist. You two will make a wonderful pair," she concluded.

At least Yuushi managed to keep his cool. He pushed back his glasses and simply said, "I'll consider."

A duet would be like playing doubles in tennis, he thought. He and Gakuto made a quite unbeatable pair, but that's tennis.

He had the talent and passion in playing the violin, alone, that is. A duet? That's another question.

"Rika Shirako," the teacher suddenly said. "She's a genius."

The name seemed familiar, thought Yuushi. _Could it be…? Nah. Or is it? _

"Rika Shirako?" Yuushi echoed.

The teacher smiled. "Seems like you already know her."

To be honest, Yuushi never knew that Rika could play the piano or any instruments at all.

To him, Rika was just another ordinary girl in his English class.

Although they'd been in the same class for three straight years, he never had a proper conversation with her before.

_I'd like to hear her play, for once…_

"Yuushi?" his teacher's voice broke his thoughts. He snapped back into reality.

"Hm?"

"About the duet…" She started but was cut of by the tensai.

"Ok."

She smiled and she said, "Same time next week, okay?"

Yuushi nodded.

As she was about to walk out of the door, she added, "I'll be informing Rika to come next week, don't forget."

When she was gone, Yuushi sighed.

_What have I got myself into…?_

With that, he walked out of the door.

--

To be continued…


	2. The Pianist

_The Shirako Household_

"You're getting better and better everyday, Rika," complimented the teacher as the music stopped. "You'll become a famous musician someday."

Rika blushed. "Arigato."

"How would you like to play a duet?"

Rika was puzzled by the sudden question.

"A duet? Why?"

The teacher smiled. "You know Oshitari Yuushi, right? The tennis player in your school?"

"What about him?"

"He plays the violin too, you know," the teacher pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, everyone knows that he-"Suddenly, she stopped.

She gasped. "You don't mean that- Him? Me? How…?" she spluttered.

_I'm playing a duet with HIM? Why? Why me? Why him?_

_Wait. Does he even know that I exist? _

Her mind was filled with millions of unanswered question. She stood there, her mouth agape, like a complete idiot.

The teacher nodded with a smile on her lips.

"Oops, gotta go," she said as she glanced at her wrist watch.

"There," she said, handing out a piece of paper to Rika. "Next week, lessons at this address. The time is also listed down there."

She left Rika dumbfounded, before walking out of the door.


	3. Unusual NOT

_The next day_

Rika came into the classroom quietly and made way to her seat at the very back of the class, near the window.

She didn't want to attract any attention from the others. Like Yuushi, not many knew she played the piano.

The girls in her class were chatting loudly in front of her. It was like she didn't exist at all.

Rika didn't bother to pay any attention to her chatty classmate, much less to shut them up.

She stared at the big oak tree outside the building and admired the rustling leaves.

She took out her sketchpad and started to draw the scenery outside.

As a certain prodigy walked into the classroom, the girls were practically screaming their heads off.

"Yuushi-sama!" The tensai sighed as her politely shoved the girls off.

Rika glanced at the fan girls surrounding the poor Yuushi, wanting an autograph of something and sighed.

This is just another regular day at Hyotei Gakuen. Wait till you see Atobe arrive…


	4. The Day of the Duet

_The Day of the Duet_

Hesitating for a few minutes, Rika finally gained the courage to ring the doorbell of the Oshitari Mansion.

Slowly, the front gates swung open, revealing the triple story Victorian Mansion that stood proudly within.

Rika nervously stepped inside the mansion as she admired the beauty of such place.

She tilted her head and looked at the elegant balcony above. She pictured Juliet leaning on the balcony, looking down at Romeo, smiling.

She noticed the tall oak trees that surrounded the mansion, like guards around the palace.

A butler came out to greet the young pianist.

"Shirako Rika?" Rika nodded awkwardly as she glanced at the graceful tulips, dancing with the summer breeze.

The butler bowed down. "Welcome. My master informed me that you will be coming."

"Hai," Rika stuttered as the butler led her inside the enormous mansion.

She could only stare disbelievingly at the mansion. She had only seen these kinds of houses in magazines and the newspaper. All of them belonged to someone rich and famous.

She never thought she would come across houses like this in her life.

After a few minutes walk in the mansion, they finally arrive at the music room.

"My master is waiting for you inside." The butler told her as he turned the doorknob and pushed open the door.

"Arigato," said Rika as she went inside the music room.

Above her was a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling, shining at the grand piano below it. She touched the keys of the piano carefully, as if it would shatter like glass, admiring the beauty of the grand piano.

"I see that you've came."

Rika looked away from the piano and turned around to find her teacher smirking at her.

"Good morning, sensei," Rika said, bowing down.

"Good morning, Rika-san."

Her teacher put her hand on Yuushi's shoulder as she told Rika, "This is Yuushi."

Rika raised her head to the bespectacled boy standing next to her teacher. There was an awkward silence between them until Yuushi spoke.

"Hi."

"Hi," Rika said softly.

The teacher looked at Yuushi, then at Rika. It was until then she realized the awkwardness between them.

"Okay, let's start the lesson." She clapped her hands together, hoping to break the ice.

"Rika, you'll start first."

Rika sat at the grand piano, her hands on the piano keys, waiting for the right moment to start.

_1…2…3…_

She was playing a song by Chopin.

At first, it wasn't as smooth sailing as her teacher expected.

After she adjusted herself to the grand piano, she got into the rhythm as started to play like a pro.

The melody that came out from the piano was graceful and elegant. It was like Chopin was really there, performing for them.

After a while, the dramatic music came to an end.

Rika stood up and bowed down. She was relieved that it was over.

The teacher was satisfied with her performance, even Yuushi was impressed.

"See, I wasn't kidding," said the teacher in an I-told-you-so tone.

Yuushi simply nodded. _I must admit, that _was_ really good…_


	5. Practice

"Now, you play together."

_What?_! They stared at her as if she was crazy.

_Play? With him? Together? She must be out of her mind!_

The teacher sighed as she repeated, "You two will play this piece of music together, _or else_…"

She gave them the death glare.

"H-Hai, Sensei," they stuttered.

Rika sat down at the piano as Yuushi adjusted his violin into position.

She turned to face the tensai, waiting for the signal. Yuushi nodded.

1…2…3…

Her hands glided smoothly on the piano keys, forming a beautiful melody. Yuushi joined in, their music combined together, creating a masterpiece.

As they reached the last note, the teacher smiled encouragingly at both musicians.

They glanced at each other, then looked away after a split second, blushing.

He was amazed by what she could do. She was impressed by the blue-haired tensai.

Rika smiled inwardly. She never knew he was _this_ good, even in duets.

"That was… amazing!" the teacher cried out.

"From now on, Rika will come to your house for practice the same time every week," she told Yuushi.

"Hai, sensei." Yuushi sighed but deep down inside he was glad. He wanted to know more about the quiet girl in class.

Rika was practically screaming inside. _How could he agree to this? This is insane!_

She needed to get out of this place right now. "Um… Sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Class is over," she pointed at her watch.

"It is?" the teacher glanced at her watch. It was true. "Oh, well. You can go now."

"Hai, sensei." She grabbed her manuscript and scrambled away.

As soon as she was gone, the teacher turned to Yuushi and asked, "What were we talking about just now?"

"Practice," he answered simply.

It was then she only realized what Rika did- escaped.

The teacher gasped. "She did _not_."

"In fact, she did."

She glared at Yuushi. "You knew it all along, didn't you?"

He just nodded without showing any expression.

"Make sure Rika comes, or she will die a very painful death," she said before storming out of the room.

_Sigh… This is going nowhere._


	6. Note

Something was really bothering Yuushi. He was obviously irritated.

How should he persuade Rika to come to practice?

Direct approach?

It seems like a good idea but there was a teensy problem. There were always thousands of fan girls around him, asking him for an autograph, and even worse, confessing their undying love for him.

And if he _did _manage to get himself out, what should he say to her?

After walking to and fro in his bedroom, he thought of a brilliant idea.

He sat down on the leather chair gracefully, before taking out a fountain pen and started to scribble on a piece of paper.

--

_The next day_

As Rika opened her locker, a note fell out. Curious, she bent down to retrieve it.

_Rika,_

_Miss Katherine will kill you if you don't go to practice._

_Time: 4.00-6.00_

_Same time and venue every Monday; please do come. I am NOT begging you. Its just that sensei will kill me too if she does not see you there._

_Oshitari Yuushi._

She stared at the note for a long time. _What am I gonna do now?_

She let out a sigh. It seems like she had no other choice. Escaping wasn't such a good idea after all…

_Ring…_

The sound of the school bell filled the hallways.

Rika jumped.

She quickly grabbed her books and made her way out from the crowd and walked into class.


End file.
